This invention relates to flexible recording disk packs and particularly to improved techniques for developing a stacked array of flexible disks.
Workers in the subject art have constructed record storage apparatus using coaxial stacks of flexible record disks, as indicated, for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,462; 3,838,461; 3,969,767 and 4,167,029.
Workers are aware that the use of floppy disk packs dictate minimal cost for pack elements and associated equipment, such as partitioning means. The invention is directed toward this end, and toward accommodating a simple, non-mechanical, pneumatic end-wise partitioning of floppy disk packs, as well as toward providing improved disk packs which are better adapted to meet the foregoing problems and objectives. Such disk packs and associated end-wise partitioning means may be gleaned from the cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,029 for "Jet Distributor for End-Wise Pneumatic Partitioning of Disk Pack" filed by H. Ragle et al. and commonly assigned herewith, this being incorporated herein by reference.
For instance, in some prior versions of such pneumatically partitioned floppy packs, an axially movable piston is disclosed as positioned within the tubular spindle-hole and adapted to control an input air flow for generating the access opening in a selected gap (i.e., for "hub-originated air partitioning". A jet of air received by the piston can be redirected to supply a circumferentially aligned, radially-directed air jet for initiating the partition opening. In many instances, it is preferred that the disk being transduced be backed by fully spaced, stable disks. To this end, separation air may be supplied to floppy disks adjacent to the selected disk. Unlike such "hub-originated" air-partitioning, the invention directs partitioning air streams axially of the pack and guides them across inter-disk gaps using "rim means" according to this invention.
Thus, in one preferred embodiment the invention will be seen to comprise an axially-partitioned pack of recording disks flanked by upper and lower "dummy" packs, these in turn flanked by respective (upper, lower) end-plates. Partition holes are provided through the disks, with annular rim means provided to surround these holes and afford better pneumatic isolation as well as providing a surface for disk support. According to this improvement feature, each "recording gap" (space between recording disks) has at least one of these rim means broken-away (at least partly, and preferably so as to divert air radially inward) so that the associated partition air jet will be circulated more widely as the pack rotates. In a further related feature, such rim means are combined with an inner "hub-rim" to isolate the hub (spindle) area, to deflect and distribute gap air and to cooperate with the rim means in creating a solid support surface for adjacent disks. Such a rim and rim means will be seen to direct and divert partitioning-air along the plane of the disks for more effective pneumatic partitioning.